Taiko Time! Pretty Cure
Taiko Time! Pretty Cure (タイコタイム！プリキュア Taiko Taimu! Purikyua) is a new Pretty Cure series, based on the Taiko no Tatsujin series (specifically the Wii era). It is unknown when the series will air. The themes are happiness and friendship. Plot Taiko Time! Pretty Cure Episodes Long ago, our planet Earth was a peaceful planet. It had a secret to be kept, which was being the location of the Peace Crystal. Unfortunately, a group of people came along to try to use it for their own good. The other citizens tried to stop them, but they could not, leaving the group to take the Crystal...until they dropped it, shattering it into pieces. Years later, an angel scattered the pieces all over Earth, more specifically in Japan. It would be the job of Pretty Cure to save the world, because if those strange people retrieve the pieces, they would have power to possibly destroy the Earth! At least, that's what the legend says. Watanabe Masuyo happens to be outside when the pieces are being scattered, and two of them land on herself! The angel visits her and tells her that she is holding several pieces of the Peace Crystal, which had been scattered across Japan and it is her duty to find all of the pieces of the Crystal! But she can't do this alone, and certainly not with the power she has now! Now she, and her sister Watanabe Hoshi, who joins her almost immediately, are off to find the remaining Pretty Cure and scattered pieces...but what if they are draining power from the Crystal and they don't know it?! Characters Cures Watanabe Masuyo (渡辺益世 Watanabe Masuyo) The main protagonist of the series with an appetite for the world. Masuyo is an intelligent girl, but most of it comes from knowledge about nature, although she is still quite smart in academics. She has a huge love for the world and does not want anyone to harm it. She wants to protect everyone and makes attempts to do so, which often go awry. She transforms into Cure Inner (キュアインナー Kyua Innā), whose theme color is pink and is represented by hearts. She holds the power of love. Watanabe Hoshi (渡辺星 Watanabe Hoshi) The secondary protagonist who is Masuyo's older sister. Hoshi doesn't act like her age; her appetite for food can get out of hand, and this is a bother to Masuyo. It is kept secret, but she has the potential to be one of the most intelligent students in school. She doesn't feel protective of herself and rather would put Masuyo in charge. She transforms into Cure Victory (キュアビクトリー Kyua Bikutorī), whose theme color is blue and is represented by stars. She holds the power of fortunes. Chinen Yuka (知念由佳 Chinen Yuka) The tertiary protagonist with a heart of pure kindness. Yuka became an orphan after her parents suddenly disappeared. She has a hard time speaking to people, but when she does, she reveals her true personality to be a rather cheerful one. She has an optimistic attitude and one day wants to meet and make many friends. She transforms into Cure Nanora (キュアナノラ Kyua Nanora), whose theme color is yellow and is represented by crescents. She holds the power of light. Hibiki Kotone (響琴音 Hibiki Kotone)/'Cure Spirit' (キュアスピリット Kyua Supiritto) Her theme color is orange and is represented by song notes. She holds the power of music. Morita Akari (盛田燈 Morita Akari)/'Cure Flare' (キュアフレア Kyua Furea) Her theme color is red and is represented by flames. She holds the power of fire. Allies Excelsis (エクスチェルシズ Ekusucherushizu) An angel who was responsible for scattering the pieces of the Peace Crystal across Earth. Chinen Tellurium (知念テルリウム Chinen Teruriumu) Yuka's twin sister, who is also an orphan. Tellurium appears very cold, but inside she has a strong passion to help others. She becomes an ally of Pretty Cure after learning their human identities. Villains Cure Hakai (キュアハカイ Kyua Hakai) The primary antagonist of the series. She uses a staff in battle that can absorb energy and attacks, and shoot back an attack. She has a human form, Kurokuru Waruru (黒来るワルルー Kurokuru Warurū). Qidar (キダー Kidā) The first villain, who can make illusions of anything and teleport. Byrus (バイルス Bairusu) The second villain, who can create shadow figures to fight. Upra (アップラ Appura) The third villain, who can use thunder and lightning to attack. Kiraina (キライナー Kirainā) The monsters of the series, which are created after an object and a person's Life Soul are fused together. Items Peace Crystal (ピースクリスタル Pīsu Kurisutaru) An item from the past that was used to protect whoever held it. Now that it has been split into five pieces, the Pretty Cures use those pieces to transform. They can transform with certain phrases; Pretty Cure! Time For This Form! for Masuyo and Hoshi, Pretty Cure! Happiness Mode On! for Yuka, and Pretty Cure! Spiritual Touch! for Kotone and Akari. Trivia *This is the third series to introduce three Cures at the beginning. (Cure Spirit and Cure Flare join the team later on) *This is the first series to have more than two transformation phrases to transform into normal Cure form. Gallery Category:Series Category:Cure Alumi Category:Taiko Time! Pretty Cure